


That feeling when you meet someone cool, but you're half asleep and they're way too different for you to really click with

by worddumb



Series: Human AU thing [3]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Second-Hand Embarrassment, also, but for just a second so I couldn't be bothered, let's agree- everything I do is fluff, there's a lot more people, there's no tag for G-man and that's... weird, you may feel it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worddumb/pseuds/worddumb
Summary: The title says it all. Literally. You don't even have to read this, it really is just that, and I enjoyed writing that immensely.





	That feeling when you meet someone cool, but you're half asleep and they're way too different for you to really click with

Python was playing around with some designs for Cubs ‘tree farm’, Poppy out of it’s enclosure and resting on him like he was a branch, when a message from Mumbo hit. Slightly surprised, as he assumed the engineer would be asleep at this hour- he was not a morning person, and yesterday was game night- he checked it out as fast as he could, not bothering to save his progress. 

** _the hermit fam plus (reads off a hand)… brian._ **

_Mumbo _**whispered to **_ScalyFlowers_Hey @ScalyFlowers! Just wanted to check if you would like to meet up, possibly with someone new?

_ScalyFlowers _**whispered to **_Mumbo_sure, man! just let me finish this sketch real quick! 

Putting the phone away, screen down, not paying much attention to the mechanical gesture anymore, Python petted Poppys head absentmindedly and went back to his drawing, only to be distracted by another mustached ping- right, he probably wanted to specify the time, or something. Now paying a bit more attention to the screen, he noticed it was 1pm already and the odd name the chat was sprouting. Oh, didn’t Mumbo mention someone new? He almost regretted not coming to the game night, something surely happened there to warrant a new person popping up and everyone knowing, but oh well.

** _the hermit fam plus (reads off a hand)… brian._ **

_Mumbo _**whispered to **_ScalyFlowers_We can just come around tomorrow, if you’re busy.

_ScalyFlowers _**whispered to **_Mumbo_wait a second. someone new? brian? what the hell happened yesterday?

_Mumbo _**whispered to **_ScalyFlowers_Grian happened. Don’t worry, he does that sometimes.

Does that mean you’re up to meeting him?

_ScalyFlowers _**whispered to **_Mumbo_hell yea my dude! you can come around whenever!

Putting the phone away again, much more aware this time, Python went to place Poppy in it’s enclosure- not all people shared the sentiment of growing up with snakes and loving it- he was, once again, startled with someone knocking on the door. Were they already here? That was strange. Settling the snake in it’s luxurious lair, he went to open it, met with Mumbo holding a protective- normal behavior when you get someone to join- arm around a tiny mans back, who did, arguably, look like he really needed that. “Ah! That was fast! Please do come in”,- stepping off to the side and holding the door open, he let them enter, noticing Grian(?) was looking around curiously, slightly awestruck expression in place- the guy could obviously appreciate good design, and Python thought they would probably get along. Or wouldn’t hate each other, at the very least.

Mumbo spoke, startling him a little with how loud it was- maybe he should’ve slept tonight, after all. “Thank you for agreeing to meet, this makes things so much easier”,- His words were rushed, as if he was on a time limit: “I hope you two get along, I have something very important-“- he was backing out of the room, leaving Grian to fend for himself- “to do, goodbye, haveagretday!” The last bit was said right before he carefully closed the door behind him, and felt as though it was only there to fill the silence, that drowned every corner of Pythons smallish room, as it ended with a soft click.

Turning to Grian, he saw the picture of utter hopelessness and betrayal standing in the center of his room, looking at the door with the most heartbroken expression to ever exist. It didn’t stay there for long- noticing he was being stared at, the guy perked up and smiled, awkward but real, and turned to face Python fully: “He really did that just now, didn’t he?” It was a rather good conversation opener, no doubt- he felt just as betrayed and confused as Grian, and he’d known Mumbo for ages now. Not to say he didn’t know the man was a bastard- it was kind of a given in their little family of misfits- but he did think there was a limit. 

“Yeah, I think he just did”- there was a stretch of silence again, and it was beginning to get on Pythons already frayed nerves- which, when he thought about it, was a horrible pun- so he tried to break it again. “My name-“- he cut himself off, seeing as Grian also began to say something, but he didn’t get to hear what- they were about to get stuck in a polite circle of accidentally interrupting each other and then going to let the other finish, and that needn't escalate, so he continued on with his previous statement- “Is Python, and I assume you are-“ “Grian”. Well, this is not why he expected to be cut off this time, but it still wasn’t the best feeling. He understood, though- meeting new people was always a bit nerve wrecking, and this guy just met an entire bundle of very interesting individuals in under twenty four hours, so could you really blame him?

Smiling a little more of sure smile, the guy talked again, a little louder than before: “Sooo, what exactly is Hermitcraft? I asked a bunch of people, but none could agree on an answer”. Python didn’t even need to think for a second, before proclaiming: “It’s a great big psychotic disfunctional family, in short”- he may be quoting someone, but Grian didn’t have to know it. “Yeah, that about sums it up. Thanks!”- the silence comes back full force, making it a little hard to breathe and squishing them both into tight balls of tension. This time, he didn’t have to break it- the tiniest man he’s ever seen (maybe an exaggeration, but he didn’t have nearly enough sleep to think about that right now) did it for him: “Didn’t know you had a cat”. 

That brought a smile to Pythons face- of course, Grians source of information was Mumbo, and that man barely noticed anything around himself, unless it was something very big or very technical- his cats were neither, so naturally he didn’t notice or even really remember them. Not quite knowing what to say, he settled for maybe the lamest attempt at keeping this hell of a conversation going: “His name’s Pickle”. “Nice”,- was his only answer, and the bone crushing awkwardness settled in again, neither of them having the guts to end this entire interaction all together. Grian was glancing around the room to avoid looking at it’s owner, Python was falling asleep on his feet, and the bastard who set it up was probably doing something fun and waiting for one of them to cut his throat open in the next hour of so- what they were going to do about this, was all sorts of unclear.

The little fay-looking creature broke his train of thought, exited and awed voice cutting through the air: “Wow, your concepts are so cool! Who are these for?” He sounded truly impressed, and Python couldn't help getting a bit flustered at the praise- it’s not like he rarely got it, if you live with the hermits and do anything at all you are passionate about, they will swarm you in awe or approval until you pass out and then some, but there was something very special about getting someone outside your family complimenting you on anything. He didn’t really know how to respond, so answering the question seemed like a good idea: “These are for ConCorp. Thanks”. It probably made everything even awkwarder- was it even a word?- but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care. What was he thinking, agreeing to meet with anyone after more than 20 hours of awake? 

“Uhhh… Okay, then! You seem like you could use a few hours of sleep, so I guess I’ll leave?..”- he was edging towards the door as he spoke, making Python feel kinda bad, but relief and the promise of _rest _was really taking over- this dialog was torture since second one for both of them. He could tell his face lit up rather brightly as he nodded, and while it was rude, he could see the same happening to Grians face, so he’ll worry about it never. As short and overly exited scrambled to the exit and closed the door behind himself, Python went to save his work- there were quite a few things he was very happy with, loosing them would lend him into insanity- and then straight to bed, not bothering to change or take a shower. That could wait- he fell asleep just about a minute after his head hit the pillows.

It’s been about a day since one of the most painful experiences in his life happened, and he was browsing Twitter before going to bed, Poppy roaming the room and both his cats laying on him like a dead weight, when the chat went ape shit. It would seem someone was throwing hands, and Python would not miss it- while he rarely contributed to the mess other hermits would regularly get themselves into, it never failed to amuse him and sometimes even give him ideas, so skipping on even a faction of it was a crime.

** _ Iskall is in timeout for chatting crimes_ **

_Mumbo _ Hey @_Turtleman_, is Grian in this chat yet?

_Turtleman_yes, I added him yesterday! 

_Mumbo_There’s something I’d like to ask him.

Sweet! What’s his @?

_F.R.A.P member 1_ooh, someone's in trouble! 

_Turtleman _**changed the chats name** **to** **_Hermitcraft_** **!**

_Turtleman_just his name, as far as I know :)

_Mumbo_Thanks. 

@_Grian_?

_Ice Ice Baby _ what’d he do?

_Grian _ yes, my dear mustached friend?

_Mumbo_Why is my room covered in furbies?

_Grian_I don’t know what you’re talking about

_Iskallium_oh my god, i knew it!

_Mumbo_No one, not one person in this world but you, would think covering a room in furbies was a good idea. Not a single one.

Also, where did you put all my milk?

_F.R.A.P member 1 _ this is so much better than i thought it’d be. 

_The Knight of F.R.A.P _ **banned ** _Iskallium _ **!**

_The Knight of F.R.A.P_Fool you are, for I’m always watching!

_Grian_it wasn’t me! it was the man in a chicken costume!

also, what did that Iskallium guy do?

_Mumbo_I swear to god, you’ll be the death of me.

_The Knight of F.R.A.P_Chatting crimes.

Python chuckled to himself, putting the phone away- if he spent any more time looking at that insanity, he’d probably wake himself up- and shook his head. Tango was right- this was so much better than he thought it’d be, and the guy was just getting started! It was hilarious to witness, even if now he was a bit scared he’d wake up covered in furbies. A great progression, if you ask him!

**Author's Note:**

> There is someone at fault for that last bit with furbies. I know you're reading this. You know your crimes. We're even. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Also, if it's not clear who's who, ask away!


End file.
